Find the sum of the solutions to
\[\frac{1}{\sin x} + \frac{1}{\cos x} = 2 \sqrt{2}\]in the interval $0 \le x \le 2 \pi.$
Explanation: Let $a = \cos x$ and $b = \sin x,$ so
\[\frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b} = 2 \sqrt{2}.\]Then
\[a + b = 2ab \sqrt{2}.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[a^2 + 2ab + b^2 = 8a^2 b^2.\]Since $a^2 + b^2 = \cos^2 x + \sin^2 x = 1,$ $2ab + 1 = 8a^2 b^2,$ or
\[8a^2 b^2 - 2ab - 1 = 0.\]This factors as $(2ab - 1)(4ab + 1) = 0,$ so $ab = \frac{1}{2}$ or $ab = -\frac{1}{4}.$

If $ab = \frac{1}{2},$ then $a + b = \sqrt{2}.$  Then $a$ and $b$ are the roots of
\[t^2 - t \sqrt{2} + \frac{1}{2} = 0.\]We can factor this as $\left( t - \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \right)^2 = 0,$ so $t = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}.$  Therefore, $a = b = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}},$ or
\[\cos x = \sin x = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}.\]The only solution is $x = \frac{\pi}{4}.$

If $ab = -\frac{1}{4},$ then $a + b = -\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}.$  Then $a$ and $b$ are the roots of
\[t^2 + \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} t - \frac{1}{4} = 0.\]By the quadratic formula,
\[t = \frac{-\sqrt{2} \pm \sqrt{6}}{4}.\]If $\cos x = \frac{-\sqrt{2} + \sqrt{6}}{4}$ and $\sin x = \frac{-\sqrt{2} - \sqrt{6}}{4},$ then $x = \frac{19 \pi}{12}.$  (To compute this angle, we can use the fact that $\cos \frac{\pi}{12} = \frac{\sqrt{2} + \sqrt{6}}{4}$ and $\cos \frac{5 \pi}{12} = \frac{\sqrt{6} - \sqrt{2}}{4}.$)

If $\cos x = \frac{-\sqrt{2} - \sqrt{6}}{4}$ and $\sin x = \frac{-\sqrt{2} + \sqrt{6}}{4},$ then $x = \frac{11 \pi}{12}.$

Hence, the sum of all solutions is $\frac{\pi}{4} + \frac{19 \pi}{12} + \frac{11 \pi}{12} = \boxed{\frac{11 \pi}{4}}.$